Fast Forward
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: During a experiment, Yamcha is sent far into the future by mistake, what will Yamcha do when he is forced to live out of his time, will he have success in his new life or failure. PG-13 to be save-pairings- YP, UB, GPr, TM please read and review
1. Default Chapter

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters 

I have not came up with parings, but if you have any ideas, just say so in the reviews

Fast Forward

Introduction

Yamcha went to see his long time girlfriend, Bulma Briefs, they had been seeing each other for almost 5 years now, on and off. This just happened to be one of the off times. He loved her, and she loved him, but did down inside of himself he always knew that someday, something would happen to break them apart for good, and that he would then find the girl he was meant to be with. Before he left Puar warned him that she has a bad feeling about the day, and the she wanted Yamcha to stay at home, but Yamcha figured it was just Puar being over protective, and left. So he got to CC, walked in and found Bulma sitting at the front desk waiting for him to come.

"Well, nice of you to make, it, I need to run some experiments on this new vehicle that I am making for space travel," Bulma said, "Would you mind piloting it, our normal test pilot is out sick, and I need these results really badly."

Yamcha looked at Bulma who was giving him a look he could not say no to, and then replied, "Yeah, sure I guess I have nothing better to do today."

"Thanks follow me to the lab, and we will get started right away," Bulma said.

Yamcha followed her to her lab to see a small spherical shaped vehicle, sitting in the middle of the lab, it looked like it was only for one person, and he went up to it.

"Well, that is it, will you get in so we can start the engine test," Bulma said.

"Sure, no problem," Yamcha responded opening the hatch, and enter the capsule, one at the controls, he looked over them, to see that they where not very complex, and that he could figure them out easily. He had been using all types of vehicles in hie life, he had driven a jet, a car, and a sub at different point, he knew he could hand this simple test. He then waited for Bulma to turn on the engine, and then she did telling him, "Sit still this will only take a second to start up," and to Yamcha it only did take a second.

Outside the spaceship Bulma was trying everything she could, as the ball, started to spin faster, and fade into a black spot that had formed when the engines where stared up. She then gave up only when the spaceship was gone from sight, with the black hole.

"Yamcha come in Yamcha, please come in," Bulma said into the microphone, before having a metal breakdown.

-Many years later-

Bra Briefs was looking for her mother in her lab, wanting to talk to her about going shopping for the day, when she saw a black hole, and then a spaceship appear out of it, in front of her

She went to the intercom, and saidwith a bit of panic, "I need help down, here; something just appeared out of nowhere.

Yamcha called back over the intercom link to the lab, "Well, Bulma are we going to start the test or not."

Bra hearing this called, back, "Sorry, what are you talking about, get out here, and explain why you are here, or you will be in big trouble."

Yamcha was puzzled why, Bulma would say that, and got out of the spaceship to see what looked like Bulma but in different clothes then before, a short red shorts, and a red tee shirt.

"Well, Bulma how did you manage to change your clothes that fast," Yamcha said.

The door to the lab opened and Bulma, walked in and saw Yamcha. She almost fainted from the sight, and then walked over to him. She saw that Yamcha had done a double take at the sight of her.

"What is going on, and where am I?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, you see your in the future, and I am Bulma, that over there is my daughter Bra," Bulma said.

"Um.., wow, I um, am surprised, how long was I gone," Yamcha asked.

"Well, lets say, if you did not leave you whould be a old man right now," Bulma said.

"O, what, a old man, o great, now what am I going to do," Yamcha said.

"I don't know, I don't think we can send you back in time without harming the timeline, so you are just going to have to say here with us, I am really sorry about all this," Bulma said looking at the floor with a sad expresion on her face.

"Well, I guess I could have ended up dead or something, and least I am still alive," Yamcha said smiling at Bulma.


	2. Chapter 1 New World

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters 

Fast Forward

Sorry for any grammar of spelling mistakes

Ages of characters- I know its not correct, but hey this is my story, and I have already messed up the time line, so changing ages of some characters is nothing, plus it makes the story easier to write.

Yamcha- 21 Uubu- 25 Trunks- 28 Goten- 27 Bra- 19 Pan- 20 Marron- 24 Paresu- 27

Pairings- I have not made them up yet, if you want some input just give me your opinion in the review. I also made up Yamcha last name.

Chapter 1- New World

Last time

"What is going on, and where am I?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, you see your in the future, and I am Bulma, that over there is my daughter Bra," Bulma said.

"Um, wow, I um, am surprised, how long was I gone," Yamcha asked.

"Well, lets say, if you did not leave you whould be a old man right now," Bulma said.

"O, what, a old man, o great, now what am I going to do," Yamcha said.

"I don't know, I don't think we can send you back in time without harming the timeline, so you are just going to have to say here with us, I am really sorry about all this," Bulma said.

"Well, I guess I could have ended up dead or something, and least I am still alive," Yamcha said.

Now

Yamcha was stillsurprised how the two looked sosimilar, and noticed how much Bra looked like her mother when she was younger. He smiled at the girl and said, "You sure do look like your mom, trust me I know, I just saw her around your age, about 10 minutes ago."

Bra smiled at Yamcha and said, "Well, thanks, I have to say, I hear that a lot."

"So, what else have I missed in these many many years that I have gone," Yamcha said smirking at the two women."

Bulma and Bra looked at each other then Bulma looked at Yamcha and said, "Well, a lot, let me tell you, all of your old friends have changed a lot. I know, I will have everyone over, and have a welcome home party for you."

Yamcha smiled, it seemed Bulma love for parties had not changed over the course of time at all. He then followed Bulma out of the lab, and went to a extra room that they had in the building. Bulma told Yamcha that he could stay there until he was able to find a place of his own. Yamcha sat down for a bit, think about what his friends would look like, and what had happened to them over the years. He did this for around a hour, until he got bored, and decided to walk around the building, and try to see if anything was the same. Not to his surprise nothing was the same, even the painting in the rooms where different then what he remembered from before. As he was walking down one of the halls he bumped into some one. He looked to find a tall man with short purple hair, who looked back at him confused.

"Um, what business do you have here," Trunks said starring at him, "You know, I have never see you here before, and I know everyone who works for me. So then are you one of Bra's boyfriends or something? If you are then I have to tell you, that you better get out or my father may find you, and if he does, you will be in some big trouble."

"Sorry, I am an old friend of Bulma's," Yamcha said not sure of what to say, "She gave me a room to say in until I find a home."

"So, howfar back do you say you know my mom, I think I know must of my mom's friends, and from what I know your not one of them," Trunks said starting to get annoyied with Yamcha.

"Well, I knew her, before you were born," Yamcha said.

"What, that impossible, I bet I am older then, you, you are what 21, 22 at the most," Trunks said.

"Yeah, 21, but I am sure you mom told you about me, I am Yamcha, Yamcha Robi," Yamcha said smirking.

"Wait, that guy disappeared along time ago, how are you him, that is impossible," Trunks said getting more, and more annoyed with Yamcha.

Bulma had just to happen to be walking down the hall and saw the two and walked up and said, "Well, Yamcha, do you like the changes that have been made around here."

Trunks looked at Bulma stunned, and then said, "You mean this man here is the Yamcha, theone youtold me about from your past, mom?"

"Yes, Trunks, he sure is, I know it may seem odd, but I sent him into the future some how, and he is now here," Bulma said.

"O, I am so sorry for the way I treated you. To make it up would you like to come with me, I am going to meet my friend Goten for lunch, he is Goku's son," Trunks said.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds like it will be fun to do," Yamcha said.

"OK, I am sure Goten will love to meet the legendary desert bandit," Trunks said.

Soon after the two men left CC and went into downtown West City. As they where driving, Yamcha looked around to see how the city had change, and to his surprise, a lot of things he remember where still there, but there were also a lot of new buildings that had been added. When they arrived, Yamcha saw he was at a Pizza place, and a tall boy, that almost looked like a clone of the Goku, if you change the hair a bit he remember was standing in front of the restaurant. Yamcha then followed Trunks up to meet this man,.

"Hey, Trunks, who your friend, is he a new employee of yours or another of Bra's Boyfriends," Goten asked.

"Neither, Goten, this is Yamcha, the one from the past, some how he got transported to our time, and can't go back," Trunks said.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, I have to say you sure look like you father that is for sure," Yamcha said.

"Well, thanks I think, but I am hungry, I am glad they are having the all you can eat meal today, or I would not be able to pay for my meal," Goten said.

The three men then entered the place, and ordered their food. Yamcha watch wide eyed as he saw both Trunks and Goten eating at an rate that was almost equal to that of Goku's eating rate.

"Wow, I never figure I would see anyone but Goku eat like that," Yamcha said smirking.

"Well, that because we are saiyans," Gotens blurted out.

"Um, what is a saiyan," Yamcha asked.

"O yeah, I forgot you disappear, before they arrived on earth, now it is a alien that has great power, and are like humans, but have a tail and are stronger. Goku is a saiyan as well, and you might as well know Piccolo is not a demon, but a namekian, and he change his ways and is now a good guy," Goten said smiling.

"Wow, a lot has change, so Goku and Chi Chi are your parents Goten, correct, andyours are Bulma and who, Trunks," Yamcha asked.

"Hey your right, those are my parents," Goten said.

"O, my dad, is the former prince of all saiyans, he is a tough guy, but he can be nice every one in a while," Trunks said.

"Hey, guys do you mind if we join you," said two girls, one short blone girl wearing a pink dress, and the other a medium size dark hair girl wearing what looked like a training uniform of Goku's.

"O, Yamcha these girls are Pan, and Marron," Trunks said.

The girls looked at Yamcha confused wondering why he was eating with Trunks and Goten. Goten most of saw this, because he said, "Well girls, this is Yamcha the one from the past."

"Well nice to meet you Yamcha, my dad as told me a lot about you," Marron said smiling at him.

"Same here, I mean my grandpa, told me of his adventures with you," Pan said with the same happy look on her face as Marron.

"Well, thanks I think, but who are these relatives you are talking about, you see I am still learning a lot of new thing about what is going on around here," Yamcha said.

"Well, I know you know my dad, Krillin," Marron said.

Yamcha looked at Marron, and did not see much of Krillin in her, but was happy that Krillin found himself a girl.

"Well, my grandpa is Goku, I am the daughter of his oldest, Gohan, he was born right before you were lost to time," Pan said.

"Well, yeah that is true, wow I was gone along time," Yamcha said.

Yamcha enjoyed the meal with the Trunks, and his friends, people who should be young enough to be his grand kids, but now where either as old as him or older. After the meal, Trunks and Yamcha went back to the house, where Yamcha was given some of he old stuff that was in storage after is reported death, but he did not have any stuff to wear so he would have to go buy some. He sneaked out of the house slowly, to avoid having to go with Bulma, because he remembers how horrifying those events were. Soon he found himself in the mall looking around for clothes, when he saw a man robbing a nearby store. Yamcha jumped into action to stop the group, and followed them out of the store. He then sees two dressed up people flying above him. He corners the two and the two men get ready for a fight. One pulls out a knife, and the other grabs a metal bar, and they both charge at Yamcha. Yamcha moves quickly around both men and knocks both of them out. Then the two masked people land near him and look at him confused.

"Who are you, and how did you take those two men out so easily," Saiyaman said.

"Well, I was trained in martial arts, and those two are not really powerful or nothing," Yamcha said, "Then again, you also have a really high power level, do I know you or something."

"Um, no, but how do you know about power levels and all," Saiyaman said.

"I was trained to read them, that is all," Yamcha said.

"What, that is impossible,no one trains people to fight like that anymore," Saiyawoman said.

"Yeah, I want to know, why your power level is so much higher then a normal humans," Saiyaman said.

"Well, name Yamcha, Yamcha Robi, I was in three world martial arts tournaments, and I did get to the round of 8 every time," Yamcha said.

"You mean you Yamcha, the desert bandit, my dad told me stories about when I was a kid," Saiyaman said.

"Yeah, so let me guess your Gohan, am I right," Yamcha said.

Gohan took off his helmet and smiled, and said, "Yeah I sure am, it is a honor to meet you, I have always wondered what you were like, and from what I can tell, you really can fight," Gohan said, "This is my wife, Videl."

"Nice to meet you two, I have to say, that I only saw Gohan here once, and that was when he was born," Yamcha said, "I got to get going, Bulma's having a party to welcome me home."

"Oh, that what the party was for, I figure it was just Bulma throwing a raddom one or something, I will see you there," Gohan said.

Yamcha then left, and got back to CC with out any problems, and took a nap to be sure to be rested for the party that night.


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome Back Party

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters 

I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

Marbus- thanks for the correction- I changed the chapter, and thanks for the prior review as well

Fast Forward

Chapter 2- Welcome Back Party

Yamcha slept until around 6 PM, when he got up and got ready for the party, he found some long black pants, and a white collared shirt. He felt like dressing up a bit so he did, after that he made his way down to the living room, and sat down, and waited for everyone to arrive. First to arrive was Goku, and his wife Chi Chi. Yamcha was amazed at the little change in the appearance of Goku over the years. When Goku saw his old friend he went right over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Yamcha, I can't tell you how great it is to have you back, we have all missed you so much, and for so long," Goku said.

"So, what is it like being 20 something, when all your friends are old," Chi Chi said walked over.

"Well, it is weird, in fact I am not sure how I am to act at all, I mean I never had a normal life, and now I don't know what to do," Yamcha said.

"Well, I am sure you will find something to do, you have always been resourceful," Chi Chi said smiling before leaving to find Bulma.

Yamcha smiled at his friend, and said, "Well, you have not change to much, or at least it does not appear that way."

"Your right, but I guess that is because I am an saiyan and all, but I have to say, it good to have you back Yamcha," Goku said, leaving to find food.

Yamcha shook his head, and though about how Goku was still Goku, which meant the world had not totally been destroyed. Soon, 18, Krillin, and Marron arrived as well. Yamcha would not of pick Krillin out in a crowd with the gray hair and all. He also could tell where Marron got her looks, and that was from the knockout of a mother she had. He got up to go say hello, but when Krillin saw him, he ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Wow, thank Krillin, it is good to see you, I guess that you got that hot chick you always said you would," Yamcha said smirking.

"Thanks, but it was not easy, let me tell you," Krillin said, "Anyway, it is nice to have you back, it was not right around here with out you man."

"Um, thanks, and thanks for coming," Yamcha said as Krillin and 18 went to find Goku. Yamcha could tell that Krillin's wife was not much of a social person.

Marron walked up to Yamcha, smiled at him and said, "Well, what has it been like to see all your friends old and all."

"Odd, considering I remember when I was the oldest one around, I can't say I thought I would ever see your dad with hair either" Yamcha said smilling.

"Well, he grew it when as a favor for my mother," Marron said.

"That makes sense then. I still think it is going to take me sometime to adjust to everything," Yamcha said.

"Well of course, you have been gone for so long, it is only right that it would take you time to adjust and all," Marron said.

Soon Gohan, Videl, and Pan arrived and Marron left to go and talk to Pan, and Yamcha returned to watching TV. He looked around for a familar little blue cat, hoping that he would see her, but at last he did not, he went and found Goku to ask about Puar. He found Goku still eating food.

"Um Goku, I was wondering if you know what happened to Puar," Yamcha asked.

Goku stopped eatting and looked at Yamcha and said with a frown, "Um well you see old pal, Puar just could not go on with out you around, and well she past away some time ago."

Yamcha sighed to himself, thinking about his old friend, hoping that the other world was treating her well.

SoonTien, Lunch and Chiaotzu arrived at the party as well. They also greeted Yamcha happly, and Yamcha was not surprised to find out that Tien had finally married Lunch. Soon everyone one was there, most of the people there he had meet in the past or earlier that day. The two he did not meet where Paresu, Goten's beautiful wife, and Uubu, Goku's dark skinned, Mohawk understudy. Yamcha then went into the dining room to find all of the saiyans, and part saiyans attacking all of the food, and the others just trying to get in and get a some food. It was a sight Yamcha never figured he would see in his life, a half dozen people fighting over a mountain of food. Yamcha found his way to the food and grabed a loose slab of brisket, and made his way to the living room. As he started to eat the food he was Uubu sitting looking blindly off into the distance.

Yamcha walked up to the boy and said, "Hey, Uubu is right, what is bothering you tonight."

"O, Mr. Yamcha, it is nothing, or at least nothing you can help me with," Uubu said frowning.

"Well try me, and non of this Mr. stuff, for Kami's Sake your older then me," Yamcha said smirking.

"Well, um there is this girl I like, I think you meet her, Bra, I want to tell her what I think about her, but I am afraid that she will just laugh at me. I mean I am sure that she does not see me as anything else then a friend," Uubu said.

"Well, if she is anything like her mother, I can help, you have to tell her the truth, trust me, part of the reason I had a rocky relationship with Bulma is that we did not do that, and we never told each other how we feel, I am sure if you told her what you feel, then nothing will come out bad from it," Yamcha said smiling.

"I will, and thanks for your help Yamcha," Uubu said walking off.

"That was a nice thing you just did there," a voice said from behind Yamcha.

Yamcha turned to see Pan dressed up in a red dress, he could tell she was not to bad looking, but neither were any of the other females there. Marron also joined them and said, "Have either of you seen Trunks I have been looking around for him everywhere."

As if commanded Trunks came in to the house, with a tall blonde girl with huge curves, and a pretty face. Marron just looked at Trunks, and then the girl in anger, and then went over and sat by her parent's frowning.

"Wow, um let me guess, she likes Trunks right," Yamcha said.

"Yeah, and it hurts her every time he brings home one of his bimbo's, I have to say I really feel sorry for her, and wish Trunks would just notice her for a change. I am sure they would make a fine couple," Pan said.

"Wow, I think you maybe right, I was wondering who is the wallflower over there by Piccolo," Yamcha said.

"Well that is Vegeta he is Bulma's husband," Pan said.

Yamcha started to laugh, and then said, "You mean Bulma would marry someone like that, o it just too funny, I guess that saying about opposites is true."

Pan looked at him a bit confused, and said, "I am surprised that you are not mad at the fact that Bulma got married and all. From what I hear you two were really close, but in the day of judgment you were rejected for a love of a prince"

Yamcha smiled and said, "True, but where not back in that day, I have to get to thinking in the here and now, and right now I am a 21 year old man, and I have no reason to worry about who a 50 something year old woman is married to. To be honest I just hope I can find my own place in this new world."

"Well, I have an idea, let me run it past Bulma and Trunks, and it they agree, I may be able to help you," Pan said smiling.

"Ok, but what is this plan of yours," Yamcha asked.

'Well, you see, the Briefs own there own Dojo, I was going to ask them to see if they would let you where there as the co manager with me. Also I know a apartment near Marron and mine, that is for sell, I am sure Bulma could help you pay for it, and you would get out of this old place, so what do you think," Pan said.

"Sounds good to me, I would like that chance to start fresh in life and all," Yamcha said.

"Ok, I will go and tell them, I am sure they will agree to it though," Pan said leaving.

A little bit latter, Bulma walked over and gave Yamcha a huge bottle of rare insects to remind him of the desert he looked over and figured out that Vegeta was in fact watching him the whole time when he was leaning against the wall.

"Well, I hope you had a fun time, I heard the idea of Pan's and I think it is a good one, I will go and buy the place tomorrow, also, I want to say I am sorry for the way I treated you so long ago, I know I was young, but still, I am sorry," Bulma said.

"No worries, but I must say your husband over there is kinda creeping me out," Yamcha said.

"Don't worry is just trying to figure out what my childhood love looked like. He is a good guy, once you get past the outside," Bulma said.

"Well, I guess he can't be to bad if you married him now can he," Yamcha said.

"Thank, I am really happy to hear you say that, I just hope you can find a life for yourself here and now," Bulma said before leaving Yamcha.

The rest of the party went by well, there was a lot of talking about events he was not apart of and well a lot of story telling of things he was a part of, and he remembered happened a bit differently then told. All in all it was a good time, and he was happy to see his friends, even if they where old, and he was not.


	4. Chapter 3 New Home

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters 

Fast Forward

A/N- I decied to to a little work to improve the firstfour chapters, I am almost done with the next chapter.

Chapter 3- The start to the new life

Yamcha woke up early the next morning looking forward to see what his new home would look like.He got up and got ready really fast, and eat breakfast all before 7 AM. He then went on a walk around the complex. He found a good spot and watches the sun raise over the city, like he had done so many time before. He had come to accept things where different now, and he was going to put his all in to making his life a success in this new world. He sat there for around a hour just thinking, when Bulma came up next to him.

"We sure had some great times didn't we, I missed you a lot, I hope you can find some degree of happiness in this time, Yamcha," Bulma said smiling.

"I sure am going to try my best too, that is for sure," Yamcha said smiling back at his older ex.

"Well, are you ready to go get this apartment," Bulma asked.

"Sure am, lets get going, to be honest, I have been kind of looking forward to this," Yamcha said.

"Good, that is good to hear, I know you will like living somewhere you have a chance to start over at," Bulma said.

Soon the two left C.C. and where on the road, it only took them around 10 minutes to get to the apartment complex. They where large 2 story building with white wall, and a good amount of windows, if a person was to look at them, they could tell that they where for up scale people, on the move. Bulma had paid for it a bit earlier in the morning, and had the key, she looked at Yamcha and smiled, to her this was just a little something she could do to make up for messing up his life.

Bulma handed him the key, and said, "Well, I hope you like you home, if you need anything call me or go over to Pan, and Marron's, they are just next door."

Yamcha took the key, smiled, and said, "Thanks, Bulma you're the greatest, I owe you big time."

"Well, Yamcha, don't worry, about it as far as I am concerned this is just me making up a little bit for messing up your life," Bulma said then left to head back to CC for work.

Yamcha looked at the key to see that he was in apartment number 207, and he walked around to find it. It turned out it was on the second floor. He opened the door to find the room had everything that he would need, like kitchen equipment, a bed, a couch, and a TV. The rooms in the building where really big for a apartment, and the painted a really nice mix of blue and white. All and all just by being in the home, Yamcha could tell why the place was for upscale people. After he put up all of his stuff, Yamcha decided to take a little bit of a nap, on the blue couch that was in the living room. Just a bit latter he was woken up by someone knocking on the door way. He slid of the couch and made his way to the door where he opened it to see two young women he knew, Pan, and Marron.

"Hello, Yamcha, we wanted to welcome you to your new pad, I hope it meets with your approval," Pan said smiling.

"Well, of course, but then again, I could stand to live in about any place, remember I grew up sleeping in the sand of the desert," Yamcha said, "Come in , you make yourselves at home."

"O, thanks, we would love to, o, I have something for you," Marron said handing over a small box, "This is from Pan and I, think of it as a home warming gift."

Yamcha opened it to find a small wooden wolf, and smiled, and said to the girls, "Thanks very much this means a lot to me to get something so nice from you two."

"Well, grandpa, told me stories about your wolf fang fist, and well it gave me the idea to get the wolf for you," Pan said smiling

"Well, thanks I have to say I did not except to get anything like this, but it is one of the best gift I have ever gotten, you where right, I do like wolfs," Yamcha said smiling back at Pan.

"You're to kind, it not that big of deal," Pan said blushing a bit.

"Hey, Yamcha do you mind if I make Lunch," Marron said.

"Go right a head, it would be a honor to have you make the first me here," Yamcha said.

"Thanks, it should be done soon, Pan do you want to help me in the kitchen," Marron said.

"Um sure why not," Pan said following Marron into the kitchen.

Marron started to make the dinner and smiled at Pan, and said, "If I know you, and I believe I do, you seem to have a little crush on are new friend."

"No, I am just trying to be nice to him, he needs a friend, and well I am just being friendly," Pan said defensively.

Marron shook her head, and said to Pan, "Sure, what ever, I don't believe that for a second, but I don't really blame you, he is pretty cute and all, but just not as cute as Trunks."

Pan sighed, and said, "So when are you going to tell Trunks how you feel about him."

"Hey this is not about me and Trunks, this was to be about you and your new crush," Marron said.

"Well, I will deal with my problems when I need to but your problems with Trunks are more important now," Pan said.

"Well, then I see, you just admitted that you do like him, ha, I knew it," Marron said.

Pan blushed again a bit, and said, "Well I don't know, but I think I could get to like him very easily."

A bit latter the group sat at the table for their meal, all of them had enjoyed there time together.

"Well, Yamcha, do you want a ride with me to work tomorrow," Pan said.

"Sure, that would be great I don't know where anything around here is," Yamcha said.

"Ok, then be ready a 8, that is when we leave ok," Pan said.

"Ok, thanks for dinner, it was really great, I hope we can do this again," Yamcha said.

"No problem, we will make sure we do," Marron said smiling, make plans in her head.


	5. Chapter 4 first day of work

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Fast Forward

Chapter 4- First day of work

toolazyforlogin – I changed the first couple of chapters to answer that question.

Starjacker- I don't know yet, leaning Pan, just cause I am not much of a Trunks/Pan person just to may of them out there.

Yamcha woke up with the sun like he had done some many time in his life, but this time things were very different for him, for better or worse he was know in the future, and he was determined to start a great knew life for himself. He knew that in the past that he would lose part of life, by training away to try and win a World Martial Arts tournament, but know he figure he was beyond, that and also he knew that the average fighters know were well beyond him as far as power, even Yajirobe had a higher power level then he had. So this was his chance to have the normal life that he always dreamed of when he grew up in the desert sand. When Yamcha got up he quickly got ready finding a pair of sweat pants, and an white muscle shirt to wear to work. After having a quick egg sandwich, he left for work.

He arrived at around 7 AM well ahead of when he was told to. He found the back door and went inside. The dojo, was huge, it had to be a good three stories high, with a huge training room on the first floor, weight training rooms on the second room, and on the third floor were the offices, and a odd large room with a circular object in the middle of the floor. Yamcha figured that it would be best just to leave the odd room alone, but made a not in his mind to ask Pan about the room whenever she got there. Yamcha then when to the first floor where he turned the lights one, and preceded to work out, practicing all of his non-energy moves time and time again trying to move faster and faster.

He was at this for a very long time before he heard a familiar voice say, "Hey Yamcha, good to see you here."

He stopped at looked and saw Pan, and said, "Well this is nice place you have here, it is sure big."

"Yeah, it is, Bulma made this place to give martial artist a place to train, she did it as a favor to grandpa, I think," Pan said, " So you were in the Tournament at that power level, it is hard to believe that daddy, and grandpa were once that strong."

"Yeah, they seem like super-powers now, heck even Krillin, and Tien seem like super power, and the same with you," Yamcha said smiling.

"You know that you could become this stronger if you want to, I know you were as strong as Tien, and Krillin at one point, "Pan said with a smirk.

"Well, I am not to worried about it, I figure as long as strong people like your father, and grandfather are around, the planet will be safe, plus I have never seen Goku lose when it really mattered," Yamcha said, "Um by the way what is the odd device in the third room."

"Oh you saw it, well it is the gravity chamber, in it you can change the amount of gravity that affects you body, it is where most of the Z fighters go to train, Vegeta has his personal ones at Capsule Corps," Pan replied.

"Wow, it sound like it would be really hard on the body," Yamcha said.

"Well it is, but it is the best way to improve, maybe sometime I can show you what I mean," Pan said.

"Well maybe, I not sure I could ever handle being in a thing like that," Yamcha replied.

"Well, I am sure you can, Krillin, and Tien can, so I sure you will be able at some point," Pan said, "Well anyway, I think we need to get ready, we have three classes today, a beginner, and a basic, and a advanced. Now we don't train them in the advance styles like you or I know, but just the high level basic stuff, I am sure you can handle it," Pan said as she walked to the supply room.

Yamcha then prepared his mind to dealing with the students. The day went well, Yamcha was warmly welcomed by all the people who came, and he found that teaching was not that difficult, he figured he had actually remember a thing or two that the turtle hermit had forced into him. It was wearing on him trying to teach some many people, and at the end of the day he was pretty tired.

"Well goodbye, I will see you again tomorrow," Yamcha said to the last of the students as they left the dojo.

"Wow, you're a pretty good teacher, if you don't mind me saying," Pan said smiling, "I think having you work here will turn out to be a very good idea."

"I think so too, well I will see you tomorrow," Yamcha said smiling back, "It was a lot more fun then I thought it would be."

"Hey wait a second, do you want to go out and do anything with Marron, and me tonight," Pan said nervously.

"Sorry, I need some sleep, maybe another time," Yamcha replied.

"Well good, I will hold you to that statement now," Pan said to Yamcha as he left.


	6. Chapter 5 Club Monamore

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Toni the Mink- Thanks for the advice, I will try and do that as I move along

Starjacker- Well thanks, and well Yamcha is not really very strong right now, compared to normal, I would say he is around 200 at this point. The others lets just say are way stronger, I stoped putting power levels cause it so easy to disagree with, but I will say that everyone major fighter icluding humans is over 100,000, and Yajirobe is like at 500.

Thomas Drovin- Thanks for the advice, I hope you like this chapter as well.

Fast Forward

Chapter 5

Yamcha arrived back at his nice apartment. He sighed heavily to himself as he opened up the large door to his home. He turned on the lights and moved over to the blue couch and sat down. He was a bit tired from all the working and he knew that the job at the dojo would not be easy, but he figured he would handle it, and it would only make him a bit tougher. He reached down to grab the remote, and turned on the TV, and as normal there was nothing on. He figured he might as well ready and head to bed early, seeing how there was nothing else to do. As if hearing his call for something to do, he at that moment heard a knock at his door. He starred at the door for a second, thinking of who it could be. He thought it might be Pan or Marron, but he had already told them that he did not want to go out. He walked over to the door with a very curious look on his face. He then quickly opened to door to discover just who was standing outside his doorway.

They were tree people he had already meet, Ubuu was standing behind the other two, wearing a white dress shirt, and blue jeans, and in front of him were Trunks, and Goten. Goten was less dressed up only wearing a colorful Hawaiian shirt, and slacks. Trunks though was dressed up in all blue suit, that looked like it came out of the last GQ.

Trunks quickly walked in to the place, and looked around at everything. It was as though he was doing a safety check on the whole place. Goten quickly found his way to the food store, and grabbed a handful of things before sitting in front of the TV. Uub bowed before entering, and said, "I am sorry for the other, they are always like this."

Yamcha who was watch the two with interest said to Ubuu, "Well I think I am going to need to remember that one, anyway what brings you to my place."

Trunks who had finished his little inspection interrupted, and said with a smirk, "Well are going to go all out to Club Monamore, and we figured after all the things my mom said about you being a player, you would like to come as well. That or we could just stay here, you pad is pretty nice and all."

Yamcha sighed, wondering just what had been told about him for all these years. He knew that he did not have a choice in the matter as it were, because we Goten around, he would have been out of food in a matter of time.

Yamcha looked at Trunks, and said, "Well it seems I have no choice, I just have to get ready, but one thing, I am not as big of 'player' as you were told about."

"Yeah whatever," Trunks said with a Vegeta like-smirk.

Across town in CC

Bra was waiting on Marron, Paris, and Pan to arrive, they had months before decide on the night to be their girls night out, and she for one was looking very much forward to it. She looked up to a nearby window, that over looked the street below. She watched as countless cars went in front of the place, and wondered if her friends had forgotten the day. She then was very happy to see a red SUV pull up, and her friends get out. She was so excited she ran right out of her room, and down stairs to meet them. Marron was the first to greet her, she was normal dressed pretty causal, wearing a blue blouse, and a long black skirt. The next to say hello was Parris who always seemed to be a bit on the edge, and tonight was no different, she walked in wearing a short blue shirt, and a blue and white striped blouse that showed off her body. Last was Pan, she as normal, looked like she really was looked like the tomboy she was, wearing baggy jeans and a green long sleeved shirt.

"Well um girls were should we go tonight," Bra asked.

"Well, I hear that Monamore just opened up, why not head there," Parris said with a smile, "How Bra, you look good in that blue dress, I wish I could pull something like that off."

"Well, I am sure Goten would just love that," Marron said smirking looking at Bra's short bright blue dress.

"Well yeah of course, that is way I wish I could pull it off," Paris said.

"Well, thanks, I agree Monamore sounds like fun," Bra said with a smile, "Are you two in, it will be a chance to pick up some cute guys."

"Well I guess so, it could be fun," Marron said with a slight smile.

"Pan, what about you, um you there Pan," Bra asked looking at her friend.

Pan looked up quickly, and answered, "Sure its not like I have anything better to do."

At Monamore

Trunks, Goten, Uub and Yamcha sat at a table near the dance floor. Yamcha decide just to wear a blue jeans, and a white long sleeve shirt. Trunks had already gotten the attention of a number of good looking girls, and one of them, a tall blone, with a great body, and a short red dress was sitting on his lap. The other three were each watching the happening around, and looked very bored.

"Come on you three loosen up, and have fun, there are plenty of babes to go around, right babe," Trunks said smiling at the girl on his lap, who in turn kissed him.

"Well I am married I can't go fooling around," Goten said in protest.

"Well, man you are sure ball and chain case, they Uub try this I think you will like it," Trunks said passing Uub a bottle of everclear.

"Um ok, sir, I guess I can try it," Uub said as he took a sip from the bottle. It would turn out to be a big mistake for him, as he drank a little more he seemed to change, and had a large smile on his face. He then got off the table and went over to the dance floor and found a tall red head, one who was early also around Trunks, and asked her to dance. She accepted.

"See look at Uub you two, he is living it up, why can't you two, and you Yamcha, you are a legendry player or so I am told," Trunk said.

"Well I think I need to go to the bar for a second," Yamcha said leaving Trunks and Goten who also came up with a excluse and followed Yamcha.

"Wow, sorry about that man, he just has a problem with these kind of things," Goten said as he neared Yamcha.

"I can tell, I think he may need some help," Yamcha said as he saw Goten looking at the door, "Um Goten what is up?"

"Great they are hear, the girls," Goten said, "Man, pure Marron, to like a player like Trunks, so I am guessing your not the player we heard about."

"You serious, I was afraid of women as a kid, and to be honest when I had a lot of girls after me, it scared me more then King Piccolo, or the Red Ribbon army," Yamcha said.

"Yamcha, I thought you were to tired to come out, I knew I should of known better," He heard a voice say from behind him.

Yamcha turned to see Pan, with a not to happy look on her face.

"Well, Pan he did not have a choice, we kind of forced him to come, you should not be mad at him," Goten explained.

"And Uncle, why are you hear, don't you have a wife, this is not a place for married men," Pan said with a serous tone.

"Pan, well you see it was just a guy's night out, ok," Goten explained.

Pan slowly calmed down, "Oh, it just that Trunks, how dare he hurt poor Marron's feeling so much, was a loser."

"Wow, let me guess Marron was with you, right," Yamcha asked.

"Sure, was and saw him making out with that thing over there," Pan said as she pointed to Trunk's and who was making out with the girl who was sitting on his lap.

"Um where is she now?" Goten asked.

"Paris took her home," Pan said right before hearing a loud slap.

She turned to see Bra with a look of hate looking at Uub and another girl who was sitting on the ground with a red mark on her face.

"Great, it seems that those two are in for some problems too," Pan said.

"Well it more Trunk's work, he got Uub to drink some everclear, and you see the results," Yamch said watching Bra walk out of the building, and Uub sitting confused before being seduced to forgetting about her.

"Well great I don't have a ride home, um could I get a rid from you two," Pan asked.

"Well our ride has seemed to left us as well," Goten said as he saw that Trunks had left with the girl he had been making out with.

"Well let's get walking," Yamcha said walking towards the exit.

The walk back was a quiet one, each of them had there own thought on what just had taken place, and to Yamcha, he thought about the night a realized that the these people were not really any different then the friends he left, just they had different problems to deal with. It did not take them long before getting back to the apartment's were both Pan, and Yamcha lived.

"Well I think I am going to be, just a bit tired," Yamcha said with a smile as he left to his home.

"Well let get going, I don't want Paris worried about me," Goten said in order to get her attention. He was always considered simple minded up, he knew he was smarter the everyone gave him credit for. He could tell from the looks Pan gave to the desert bandit, that she was definitely attracted to him. He smiled at the though of his little tomboy niece finding someone, and from what he could tell, Yamcha did seem a pretty nice guy.

"Oh right, let get moving," Pan said and looked to see Goten with a smirk, "Hey what is up Uncle."

"Um nothing, nothing at all," Goten said.


	7. Chapter 6 Matchmaker Goten

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Gadoken King- Yes, Yamcha will train more, but that won't start for two chapters, and the reason will be in the next chapter. Also the old characters still have a huge role to play, and they will be in the next chapter big-time

Thomas Drovin- Yep your very correct in what you put down

Rose of Vegeta- Thanks for the review, and I must say it was really helpful, I am going to work at trying to add more complexity to my stories

Fast Forward

Chapter 6

The day after the event that took place at the club Yamcha still found a way to end up at work an hour before it was time to open. As he walked around the large spacious dojo, he worked himself out a bit carrying heavy things from place to place, just to get in the work. Right after he had finished moving the weights around he then heard someone come into the dojo though the front door. Yamcha at first thought it was just Pan getting there, but then he checked his watch and notice that it was still 30 minutes till when he was expecting back, but he shock it off as just something that he would have to remember, and went to the main gym. Once he got to the large gym-like room he began to work out practicing all of the basic punches and kicks. The workout was pretty tough as he felt the practice add a little wear on his body, noticeable from the sweat that was coming down a decent rate from his forehead when he was finished.

"Wow, not bad, I see you not a bad technical fighter, much better then someone who has been gone for year," A voice said from Yamcha's right.

Yamcha turned to see Goten standing just a bit off from where he was, wearing his normal blue jeans and Hawaiian shirt combo. Yamcha waved politely for Goten to come over, wonder why he had decised to come and visit him, think that he had to know that Pan was always late, and not to show up till later.

"So you're here to see your niece, correct, well she is never on time," Yamcha said with a smile.

"Really now, somehow I don't find that to surprising, but that not way I came, I was if you would come to a BBQ this weekend at Dad's place, I think everyone will be there, and I hear Krillin decide to do the cooking," Goten said with a look that showed Yamcha that this meant a lot to him.

Yamcha thought about it for a second, he really did not have anything to do this weekend, and Krillin was a good cook. Plus he would get to see all of his old friends. To him it was an easy choice.

Yamcha gave Goten a great big smile, and said, "I game, I think it could be a lot of fun."

"Really great, I am sure that dad will be happy to hear," Goten said with smiling back at the former bandit, "Tell hi to Pan, whenever she decides to show up, and what that left hook you coming a bit too far forward on it."

With that Goten made his way out of the dojo, and Yamcha just smirked as he watch the young man leave, it was amazing just how much he reminded him of Goku, not just the look but the kind attitude that he had. Yamcha turned and brushed off some sweat that had accumulated on his brow, before heading in to the locker room to have a quick shower.

When he got out of the locker he shook his head as he heard the door open again. "Late as always," He said to himself as he walked towards the front door, to see Pan standing and looking around.

"Well hello, Yamcha, sees you're here before me again, you know one day it will be the reverse," Pan said with a smile.

"Sure right," Yamcha said in a mocking tone, "Anyway, I have everything seat up for today."

"Yamcha, I have to say that this place has ran a lot better with you here, that is for sure," Pan said.

"Hey I was wondering how are things with the others," Yamcha said in a more serious tone.

Pan sighed knowing that others meant Uub, and Bra, and Marron, and Trunks, "Well, I don't think they are talking to each other right now, but then again, I really don't blame Marron for not talking to Trunks."

"Hey I was wondering, are you going to this BBQ that your grandpa is having," Yamcha asked with a curious look.

"Well actually I was going to ask you something about that," Pan replied.

"Let me guess you were going to tell me about it and ask if I was going to go, well Goten asked and I told him I was going," Yamcha said with a smile.

"That and you see, Grandma Chi Chi bugs me every time I come to one of those events without a date, I was wondering if you would cover since you are already going and all, it won't be a real date or anything." Pan said with a bit nervousness.

Yamcha was well shocked at the question, it was not what he was expecting, and well he knew himself that was horrible with these times of things, he went to speak and nothing came out at first. "Well um I guess I could u.m go it is ok with you and all," Yamcha finally said working his way barely thought the statement.

"Good, I am sure Chi Chi will be surprised to see you," Pan said smiling brightly, "Well lets get to work, we have students that will be here shortly."

The rest of the day went well for the two, it was much like how the first day was, and Yamcha was beginning to enjoy being a teacher. He had some much fun that he totally forgot the promise that he told to Pan. Just as he was got home for the day, he noticed Goten standing outside his door.

"Well, what can I do for you Goten," Yamcha asked as he walked up the stairs toward Goten.

"Oh nothing, I was hear to help cheer up Marron, man I just wish Trunks would stop and notice her once in a while, I really feel sorry for the girl. Hey I heard that you already have a date for the event, I guess you have not lost your touch, but I must warn you if you mess with our little Pan you will be in for more then a bit of trouble," Goten said with a smirk.

At that moment, his memory came back to life, and he hit himself on the head, and said, "Great why didn't I think about that, Gohan is going to kill me for going out with his little girl. I am sure he heard the old tells that you seem to know."

"Oh don't worry about my brother, I told him all about the night at the club," Goten said before being interrupted by a worried Yamcha.

"What great, now I am really done for, the great player Yamcha just out you little girl, of course is going to want to kill me."

"No, I wouldn't say that, I think it showed him that you were not the player of legend, in fact I sure it won't matter, anyway why should it matter its only the first date between you too," Goten said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah your right, but I just don't really want to end up dead, " Yamcha said smiling at the ground.

"Well I got to go, I will see you later," Goten said waving as he walked down to his air car.

Yamcha waved back thinking about the previous conversation, and wonder how he knew that he was going on a semi-date with Pan.

Goten smiled to himself, he wanted to know if Yamcha also liked Pan, and he was pleased to find out that in fact the desert bandit did like her. Now he just had to work on the others and everything in the world would be perfect.


	8. Chapter 7: challenge

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

A/N-Thanks for all those who have reviewed, I am sorry about not updating this for along time

Yamcha looked at a mirror that was in front of him, and sighed deeply. He was wondering how the heck he was going out with the granddaughter of a person who at one time was 3 years younger then himself. Things just were not as he figured them, but then again, he knew that there was little he could do to change any of it, and maybe it was a blessing that the accident had happened at sent him to this point in time. He knew that his friends were still alive, and he had to admit being years younger then them was kind of funny. He also wondering who he was going to get through the day unharmed. He knew that Goku would be ok with him going to the party with Pan, but Chi-Chi he was unsure of, he wonder just how protective that she was over her granddaughter, and then there was uncounted for which were her parents which he had only meet once, and he had no idea on how they would react to his dating of their daughter.

As he looked at the mirror he straightened his red tie, he had decided that it would be best to wear a blue suit that was similar to the one he wear when he went to the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. He smiled at himself, trying to gather the confidence that he would need to get though any problems that would pop up in the day. As he finished getting ready he heard a nock at his door.

"Stupid salesmen, don't they know when to leave people alone," Yamcha said with a bit of anger in his tone.

When he open the door he was prepared to berate the unknown salesmen, but instead he almost past out, for in front of him was Pan, but unlike normal where Pan would were here normal tomboy styled cloths, she was wearing a long fancy black dress, that fit her perfectly, and she had her hair down as well.

'um.um.um…" A wide-eyed Yamcha stuttered as he saw the dark hair young demi-saiyan.

Pan was about to break out laughing at the response that Yamcha gave her, and it told her once and forever tells her that Yamcha really no player at all. A player would never get so nervous around a woman. She though knew that she had to get him out of his trance, and clapped her hand right in front of his face.

"Oh, um well, I am sorry, I was not expecting it to be you," Yamcha said still looking nervous, "Oh I was expecting you would be that stupid annoying salesman who come around all the time."

Pan laughed at the forgetfulness, of Yamcha, she also realized how the first part of the statement could be taken in a different way, and could see why his stupid statements would get him into trouble. She smiled at him though, "Well then I think we should get on are way then, I wouldn't want to be late, may not be any food left."

"Oh yeah, Goku can sure eat a lot," Yamcha said walking out of his house.

On the way to Goku's house the two of talked about small minor things such as plans for the future of the dojo, and ideas that Yamcha had to increase the number of students, by improving advertisement, and making new commercials for the dojo. The talk was on basically everything but the party, which was mostly because Yamcha figured that if he avoided thinking about the problem with it, then it would just go away. That of course did work, and of course would end up at the Son's house.

As Yamcha got out of the air car he was traveling in he saw Krillin standing behind a grill with a 'Kiss the Cook' apiarian on as well as a tall chiefs hat on his head. Krillin smiled and waved when he saw Yamcha and Pan.

In front of the grill was a hand full of tables that were set up for a large meal. Sitting at one of them was a small green guy who he had learned was a Namekian name Dende, the one who took the place of Kami, as guardian of the planet, everyone else was no where in sight.

"Hey Yamcha, it is a honor to meet, you, I have heard a lot about you," Dende said walking up to Yamcha with a smile.

"Well, it is an honor to meet you, your guardianship," Yamcha said, not knowing what to say to the guardian.

"Well just call me Dende, and what do you think of this time period, is it much different then the one you came from," Dende asked in a polite tone.

"Well it is different, in a lot of ways it is better, then I do miss the fighting of the old days," Yamcha replied, "Well um where is everyone, I figured they would be around here."

"Well you see, they are all sparing right now, and of course the females are gossiping in the house while they work on this massive meal."

"Um Krillin, then why are you not out there with them," Yamcha asked turning to his old friend.

"Well you see, I don't fight anymore, and those saiyans are way to strong for me, but for some reason Tien still trains, and is fight out with them."

"Figures that guy would fight anyone even if he knew they were stronger then him."

Pan smiled as she watch Yamcha interact with the other, happy that he was not to nervous. In fact he was acting like it was just a normal day.

"Hey, Pan did see you, I hope you like this food, I put a lot of work into it," Krillin said with a smile, "Hey Yamcha are you here on a date with little Pan?"

"Well um, I am guilty as charged," Yamcha replied with a half smirk hiding his nervousness for when the other would get back.

"Oh Pan you here, this is great," A voice said from the house, Yamcha turned around to see that Chi-Chi in her normal traditional dress had Pan in a rib crushing hug.

"Hi Grandma, it good to see you as well," Pan said weakly.

"Well, you better of been taking care of yourself, and I heard that you had a date, I want to meet this lucky man, do I know him," Chi-Chi said oblivious to him standing right next to her.

"Hi Chi-Chi, it is good to see you," Yamcha said to get her attention.

"Oh hey Yamcha, have you seen this date, that Pan brought, is he some smart scientist, well as long as he is not a muscle head, I am happy."

"Um well you see, I am the one, who is on the date with Pan," Yamcha said in a nervous tone.

"What you on a date with little pan, but you so um well this is surprising, I have to get back to cooking," Chi-Chi said quickly making her way back into the house.

"Well that could have gone a lot worse," Pan said catching her breath after Chi-Chi's hug.

"Yeah I guess that is right, but it could of gone better too."

"Well you know Chi, she will come to terms with the fact your going out with Pan," Krillin said, "Well feels like Goku, and the other fighters are almost back, better tell the women."

Krillin walked in and second later, everyone who was in the house made a mad rush to put everything in it proper place. Yamcha and Pan just watched in awe at the speed of the women, wonder how some many pretty normal women could be so fast. After the short time that it took to get everything on the table, Pan's mother wondered over and smiled at her daughter.

"So, Pan, why did you tell me you were bring a date, I could of prepare the others for the shock of it," Videl said smiling at her daughter before turning her attention to Yamcha, "Well you better take care of her, or I am sure you will not like what happens to you."

"Um yes ma'am of course I will," Yamcha said with a nervous look.

"Good, well better find something to eat before the other get back," Videl said walking over to a table.

"Yeah, we better move," Pan added.

They were really quite corrected too, Yamcha had gotten a few egg rolls when they all showed up, and in seconds it was a mad dash for food, it was more of a war then anything he had seen even in the fights with King Piccolo, and Pan was in there with the best of them fighting for her fare share.

"It quite a amazing isn't, how they can eat so much all the time," A voiced said from one side of him, Yamcha turned to see Tien land.

"So where is the little guy, figured he would be around?"

"No he had to do some work, well it is funny to think that we used to be the strongest race on this planet."

"Well things change, I mean if Master Roshi was once the strongest, and I could travel forward into time, any thing can happen."

"Well better find a way to get some of that food, before it is all gone," Tien said moving into the fight for food.

Yamcha thought about how strange the saiyans were, and how it was still odd to have more then one massive eater, he did notice Gohan walk up to him.

"Well it seems that my little girl is happy around you, I am glad for that, and I trust that you will make her very happy, I also know what happened a couple of days ago, that has convinced me that you may not be so bad for her, but if you harm you, you will be in other world before you count to one," Gohan said in odd fatherly type tone, which was quiet odd for Yamcha to hear.

Yamcha turned to Gohan and nodded, "I understand, and if I do hurt Pan, then I fully expect you to crush me."

At that moment, a tall guy with a balding afro walked up with an angry look on his face.

"So you are the little wimp who is here with my little Pan, mister you are not worthy of my little granddaughter," Hercule declared, "I won't let you go out with her unless you prove you are worthy."

"Um how do you want me to prove that," Yamcha said.

"Hercule, Yamcha is ok, he is not a bad guy," Gohan said.

"Well you want to prove yourself, and then you must win the World Martial Arts tournament," Hercule said, "To do that you will have to beat me."

"What if I don't want to do that," Yamcha said.

"Then I will take back all my finical support for the dojo, and I am sure it will go under, and I will find a way to keep you apart, I know a lot of people would help me," Hercule said.

"Fine, I will enter this tournament," Yamcha said.

"Good, but be warned you have no chance against the fighters in it," Hercule said before leaving.

The rest of the day went well, but Yamcha mind was stuck on the fact that he would have to win this tournament, he was angry about the demand, but choose not to say anything about it, acting like it was a normal day.

When they arrived back at the apartment parking lot, Pan stopped him before he could get out of the car.

"I am sorry about how things went, you don't have to enter that tournament if you don't want, I am sure that grandpa Hercule did mean what he did, and if he did we really don't need his help," Pan said with a smile.

"No, I can't stand it when people do that, I will enter this tournament, and I will win, but I might need some help from you to get ready for it," Yamcha replied.

"No problem, that will be no problem, when I am done working with you, you will be able to crush anyone that you face," Pan said with a smile, "Well thanks for taking me to the party."

"No problem, it went better then I thought, and I know I will prove that I am worthy of you, stupid olf man," Yamcha said before getting out of his car, to angry to be nervous.

As Pan walked to her apparement she had a huge smile knowing for sure that Yamcha did like her.


	9. Chapter 8: The training begins

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Thomas Drovin- Thanks for the review, yeah I know that spelling and grammar are my weak point, and I well try as norm to improve them

Sakag- Thanks, I hope you like this chapter.

Yamcha woke up the next morning as early, when he woke up it finally hit him what he had agreed to do. He hit himself on the forehead for forgetting, and took a deep breath. As he got out of bed he knew that the next few months were going to be a challenge, that in order to even have a shot of any kind that he was going to have to train much harder then he ever had in his whole life, and even then the odds of winning this tournament were long considering who the others that this Hercule fellow could find to enter the tournament. As he got ready he could get his mind of the fact that even when he was nearly as strong as the others he only managed to get to the round of 8 in the tournaments that he had been in to this point.

As soon as the scared warrior was in his normal orange gi, he made a quiet exit with a piece of toast in his mouth for his breakfast, which he ate as he ran as fast as he could to work. When he walked into the front door he noticed that all the lights of the building were turned on. This was something was out of place, and it had him a bit worried about who was there, and he began to look around to find the person. As he walked into the main room he saw someone who he never expected to see. It was Pan who was looking like she was prepared for some fighting wearing a blue and white gi, with a serious look on her face.

"Um wow, you here, um did something happen," Yamcha said looked at Pan a bit surprised to see her.

"Well of course when one trains one must start early in the morning, my grandpa told me that, and well if we are going to get you stronger we have a lot of work to do don't we," Pan said with a half smirk on her face excited at the chance to work closely with Yamcha, "Alright then first we are going to have to work on your skill and power, cause right now I pretty sure you not ready for the gravity chamber."

"Well yeah of course not, I could of told you that, so um what do you have planed boss," Yamcha slyly said with a smile.

"Well um I had it somewhere around here," Pan said to herself wondering where she put the list of things that Goku had given her to help her train others, "Well I am not sure, you see I have never trained anyone with any real power just the students."

"Well then, I guess it is a good thing I decided to come here after all," a voice said from behind Yamcha.

Yamcha turned to see an old friend standing there in his orange and blue gi.

"You know I have not done this in a while, but I am sure I can help, plus I think I am the only one that is not going to enter the tournament," Krillin said with a smile, "Also I know our style of fighting better then about anyone except maybe Roshi."

Pan smiled at the sight of the small old warrior happy that this meant that she would have help, and she also knew that she was going to need all the help in the world to get Yamcha ready for the tournament.

"Alright old pal, what should we do first," Yamcha said looking ready for about anything.

"Well first, we have to work on your control, right now you waste was to much movement, and energy in your move, and if you plan to maximize your ablities you will have to stop that," Krillin said with a determined tone, "I want you to fight this, and knock him down."

Krillin then throw out a capsule, and a clone of Yamcha arried, the clone looked the same but was not it was just a piece of wood similar to the one Kami used when he trained Goku to battle Piccolo. Yamcha charged the clone, and throw a quick jab, hoping to catch the clone of guard. The clone must have seen it coming cause he just moved with ease and throw Yamcha across the room. Yamcha made his way to his feet and attacked again to only be blocked by the clone, and then with equal ease countered and knocked away.

"Keep it up once you can be that wood clone, we will really begin," Krillin said walking out of the room followed by Pan.

"Um how long do you think it will take for him to learn," Pan asked very interested in the answer.

"Um one week, one day, never, anything is possible, but if he can't control his movements, then training him is really quiet pointless, cause no matter how much stronger he gets, he will still lose in the end," Krillin said sound a bit worried, "Well I am sure he will figure it out, he seems a lot more determined then he used to, I think I might know way."

Pan blushed at the commit, wonder just how much of effect she had had on the desert bandit, "Well lets hope that it is enough, cause I am not sure what I am going to do if he loses."

"Well I am sure everything will work out, things always have a way to do so," Krillin said with a smile trying to cheer up the young woman.

In the main room, Yamcha was getting his but kicked every attack he tried failed, even the kamehameha, and the spirit ball. Not to mention the massive failure that was his attempt of the wolf fang fist, he got crushed when he tried that. He now tried to focus on the guard of the clone he attacked again determined more then ever in his life. He throw one much which was blocked, then a kick which was also blocked with ease. He then saw a small opening, and hit it as fast and with a little movement as possible the punch hit the clone dead on and sent him flying against the wall. He smiled happy at the tough of the first victory, but knowing he had along way to go he knew was best not to get full of himself.

Pan heard the bang and went to check it worried that Yamcha was really hurt; when she walked into she smiled from ear to ear at the sight of the clone on the ground.

"Well you did it, I know you could," she said hugging Yamcha.

"Well nice job, now we can start the real training," Krillin said with a small smile.


	10. Chapter 9: Training and secrets

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Thomas Drovin- thanks again for your review, oh well he will get a lot stronger then when he started out, as you can till from this chapter.

Yamcha raised his hand preparing himself for an attack which could come from any possible direction, he though about which way he would attack from, and then thought about the last five attacks and how his guess on each of them had been wrong. Yamcha moved his right foot forward just a hair and lean down just a bit more. Yamcha then felt something and slamed his right hand to his left quickly. Seconds afterwards Krillin hit the wall of the gym with a thud, and got up, and smiled at Yamcha.

"Well it seems you finally were able to tell where I was when I masked my ki level," Krillin said right before disappearing again from normal human sight.

Luckly for Yamcha he was far from the normal human and he watched Krillin charge though the corner of his eye acting like he had no clue what had just happened. He watched as Krillin moved closer and closer till he was right about to be on him. He the moved back just a few inches which both moved him out of the way of the attack and left Krillin more then just a bit open for a counter. Yamcha kneed the diving Krillin knocking him up, and the slammed him to the ground.

"I think that is enough for today, I think that is enough on these old bones, of mine," Krillin said getting up.

Yamcha smiled at his old friend and extend his hand to help him up, "Well it been a lot of fun getting to try you, old pal."

"Same here, brings back a good old memories of Roshi's training," Krillin said after finding his way to his feet, " I will say this you have gotten a lot better, but right now, I wouldn't say you were ready to fight what your going to have to in this tournament."

"I know, I just have to get stronger, I gotten win this tournament," Yamcha said with a determined tone.

"Yeah I figured, that was the case, there really one thing you can do, the one thing you been avoiding," Krillin replied with a rare serious tone in his voice.

"Um and what would that be," Yamcha asked.

"Train in that gravity room, it the only thing that is going to help you build you level to where it has to be in the time remaining until the tournament," Krillin said sincerely, "It not like you not ready for it, I am sure you are, you just have to be careful in it, that is all."

"Fine then, I think I going to have to do it then," Yamcha replied.

"Good, well that can wait till tomarrow, hey where Pan is today anyways," Krillin asked looking around.

"Oh um well you see, she like to sleep in a lot, and more then likely she is still asleep," Yamcha replied with a cheesy smile.

"Oh ok," Krillin said with a anime like teardrop on his forehead, "Well then let's get some lunch, on me."

The two of them left the dojo, right as Pan was walking up, "Um good morning," she said in a happy tone.

"Well good morning to you to babe, Krillin and I are on are way to get something to eat, if you want to come your welcome," Yamcha replied with a smile.

"No, thanks, I have to make use you two didn't mess up everything to badly," she replied still smiling.

"Well not too much, oh and Pan could you warm of the gravity room, I going to be using it later for some training," Yamcha said walking off leaving a surprised Pan standing thinking about how the last statement.

"Well how serious have you two gotten," Krillin said elbowing him in the side.

Yamcha took a deep breath, "Well not very serious and well let's just say I am not going to make the same mistake again, that I made when I went out with Bulma. Anyway I think that information is kind of private."

"Well sure of course it is," Krillin said before laughing, "With who your friends are, you have no chance to keep anything secret, I mean I live on a tiny island, and I still can't keep a secret from anyone."

"Well I guess you do have a good point there," Yamcha replied.

The two then walked into a local diner and sat down. It was a pretty simple place; the type of place that would serve breakfast at anytime of the day as well has hamburgers at any time as well.

"What can I order for you today," the waiter said as he walked up.

"Well now I would like to have a classic Bacon burger," Yamcha said looking at his menu.

"Well I will have the classic BLT," Krillin said next also looking at the menu.

When the two handed the waiter the menus they where both shocked to see Ubuu, standing looking equally surprised to see the two of them eating at one of his tables.

"What are you doing working here, Ubuu, I did know you had a job," Krillin asked looking at the young fighter.

"Well you see, I wanted to get something for Bra, and I am kind of out of money," Ubuu replied looking at Krillin.

"Well um why did you aske Bulma or someone for some money," Yamcha asked curious as to way Ubuu was working.

"Well two reasons one is because, I want to earn it for her, and two is because as you know no one can keep a secret, um well you two keep this information from everyone else, I don't want Bra finding out, I want her gift to be a total surprise," Ubuu said a bit nervous.

"Well of course we won't right Yamcha," Krillin quickly said.

"Right, but be careful, if you work to much, Bra may start to think you cheating on her," Yamcha said with a smile.

"Will remember, and your food will be right out," Ubuu said leaving.

"Well I guess someone can keep a secret around here after all," Krillin said with a smile.


End file.
